


Coffee, Friends and Crushes.

by smoakme



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Cofee Shop, Crushes, Feelings, Felicity - Freeform, Oliver - Freeform, Oliver and Felicity are complicated, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post Break Up, Post Season 2, Roy - Freeform, Roy and Thea have coffee, Thea - Freeform, everything is complicated tbh, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea comes back into town post season two and has coffee with Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Friends and Crushes.

She is as beautiful as ever and he likes her hair even now that it’s been cut to a stylish bob. Thea seems to have a habit of cutting her hair every time something big happens in her life, or that’s how it’s been over the last two years that he has known her.

The coffee shop they are in is quaint, it’s not one of her usual haunts in the rich part of Starling City and it screams more his scene than hers. She seems to like it though and she knows the barista by name, asking the girl about her cat. Roy lets her order the coffee and food, sitting down at a table in the back corner of the shop where he can clearly see everyone, the exit and the large shop front window.

 

Thea slides into the chair across from him and smiles. “I’m glad you decided to meet me here, a part of me thought you wouldn’t.”

“I wasn’t sure,” he admits. “I hurt you and I lied to you and that wasn’t okay. Not after everyone else was lying too.”

“Join the queue,” she shrugs. “There’s a long one full of people that have lied to me in the last two years. I’m not here about that though.”

“Really?”

“I’m not. I want to try us being friends if that’s okay with you.”

He raises his eyebrows at her. “I didn’t expect that.”

“I’m trying this thing where I try and reconnect with the people of my life and establish open lines of communication with them.”

 

She sounds so mature and in acceptance of something, maybe everything. His heart aches a little looking at her so happy but he knows that the love he has for her isn’t enough to bury everything that has happened between them. He’s not entirely sure he would go back down that road if he could anyway. Roy loves Thea, he really does, but he loves her enough to know that it might never be a good idea.

 

“I’ll admit, there’s another reason why I wanted to meet with you,” she fidgets.

“What is it?”

“The club isn’t doing too well right now and after everything that happened I’m trying to get it back on its feet. I need someone to help me, someone who knows the place just as well as I do.”

“Me?” He asks, shocked.

“I don’t trust you. Not with my heart,” she corrects. “But I trust you with the club and I figure we can work on everything else as we go along.” Thea thanks the barista who sets down their coffee and cake.

“Thea,” He takes a deep breath. “I can’t go there with you again.”

Thea smiles at him. “I know and I’m sorry if that’s what I made you think I was talking about. I was thinking that we could start as friends and if we’re honest with each other about everything then maybe we can be best friends.”

“I’d like that. God we’re corny.” He snorts.

Thea waves a forkful of cake at him. “Shut up and eat your cake, Harper.”

 

They drink their coffee while they share tidbits of information. It’s insignificant stuff and Roy knows both of them are holding back. He’s going to need to talk to Oliver, there’s no way he can be honest with Thea without explaining everything. The idea of being completely truthful with her is terrifying. Not only would everything be out in the open but they would actually have to talk about all the deception. Roy doesn’t want to talk about every single lie he’s ever told her but she deserves to know why.

 

“So anything else I should know?” She smiles devilishly.

“What?”

“Oh come on you can tell me. We’re friends now. It’s been months.”

“Rich Girl are you sure your coffee isn’t laced with something?”

“So there isn’t a girl?”

He chokes on his coffee. “A girl?”

Thea rolls her eyes. “I know you Roy. Are you going to tell me or not? Because I need real gossip, none of that watered down stuff we were talking about before.”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

“Believe it or not you weren’t the first guy I dated. If I can deal with the last two years of my life I can deal with knowing who this mystery girl is.”

Roy lets out a deep breath. “Felicity Smoak.”

Thea arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “My brother’s secretary?”

“She prefers Executive Assistant,” he corrects. “She went to MIT and every time someone calls her a secretary she looks like she wants to hit your brother.”

 “So how did that happen?”

“It hasn’t, I mean she doesn’t know. You were gone and Oliver took over the club again. Felicity was helping him with it and I guess she became the liaison between Oliver and the employees.”

 

He looks at Thea intently, looking for a sign of hurt, anything that would tell him he should have kept his mouth shut. He doesn’t find one though and she looks genuinely interested and happy about what he has told her. It’s strange that she is so calm about this but he’s glad she is. It’s ironic but he had never wanted to hurt her.

 

“I guess I’ll be getting to know this Felicity Smoak more in the future.”

Roy groans. “Promise me you won’t interfere.”

“I promise I won’t meddle even if I really want to. Does Oliver know?”

“No and it’s going to stay that way.”

“Eventually you’ll have to tell them.”

“I know but Felicity and your brother are really weird right now and I’m not getting in the middle of that. I’m not even sure she likes me.”

“Has she seen you topless yet?”

“Why?”

“Because your answer changes my answer.”

“You’re ridiculous Rich Girl.”

Thea sips her coffee. “Maybe so but I’m also right. Would it be weird if your ex girlfriend and your future girlfriend became best friends?”

“I thought you promised not to meddle?”

“And I won’t,” she teases. “But I never said I wouldn’t be her friend.”

 

Roy sighs and shoves the rest of the cake in his mouth, no retort to her baiting. Thea settles back and gives him a smile that makes him just as uneasy as it makes him content. Despite all her baiting and teasing and plain _Thea-ness_ he’s glad he decided to come. Being Thea’s friend wasn’t going to be easy but he knew it would be worth it.


End file.
